Rewrite Wiki
Key's 2011 visual novel Rewrite revolves around a high school student with superhuman abilities who investigates supernatural mysteries with five girls from his school. This ultimately leads him into the middle of a conflict between familiar summoners and superhumans searching for a familiar girl who is the key to intelligent life and its destruction on Earth. The characters were designed by Itaru Hinoue. A fan disc, Rewrite Harvest festa!, uses the same cast of characters, with some additional characters. The player character in Rewrite is Kotarou Tennouji, a superhuman with the power to permanently modify his body make himself stronger or faster, and he can manipulate his energy to form weapons. He is invited into his school's occult research society by the club president Akane Senri, a mysterious girl known as the "School Witch". Akane also invites into the club Chihaya Ohtori, a very strong, but clumsy and naive girl who transferred to their school. Kotarou invites three more girls into the club: his playful childhood friend Kotori Kanbe, a shy girl on the public morals committee named Sizuru Nakatsu, and her close friend Lucia Konohana, the class representative of Kotarou's class who is obsessed with cleanliness. Each of them are in some way involved in the protection or elimination of the familiar girl Kagari, who can bring ruin to the human race. There are several other characters who make appearances throughout the story. These include such characters as Kotarou's self-styled "mad dog" friend Haruhiko Yoshino, Chihaya's butler Sakuya Ohotri, and Touka Nishikujou, a new teacher at Kotarou's school who is very kind. The primary antagonists are Sakura Kashima and the other members of Gaia, while Kagari serves as the primary source of conflict. Main characters ; : :Kotarou is the protagonist of Rewrite. He is a high school student with a frivolous personality and is known to be arrogant. Though not fully realizing it himself, he meddles in the business of others, and as such tends to get easily drawn into incidents. ; : :Kagari is the main heroine of Rewrite. The last two concluding arcs of the game, "Moon" and "Terra", revolve around her. She is referred as the "key" throughout the game. While her role is initially minor, the second half of the game focuses on her. Tied around her wrists is a red ribbon that can prevent any harm being afflicted to Kagari, and they can be purposely used by her to attack others at will. It is hinted that the ribbons are made of aurora. She can cause most humans to be unable to see her, and she sings a song during re-evolution, which Kotarou describes as a simple, heavy melody with no beauty. During the Moon route, she uses her ribbons to set Kotarou on fire after his poor attempt to get her to acknowledge him. Although she is a familiar, she looks like a young high school age looking girl. Kagari is shown wearing a black dress and hairpins shaped like crosses. While she is initially shown to rarely express human emotions and scarcely speak, in Terra she is more intelligent, albeit naive, having seen a good deal more of human behavior. There are actually two Kagaris, known as Moon Kagari and Earth Kagari, or otherwise Kagari of the Moon and Kagari of the Earth; although they are identical they have divergent personalities. :;Moon Kagari :: She is specified as the Earth Kagari's twin sister. Being the only living thing on the Moon, she is veritably nonadjacent from humans. Near the end of the Moon route, it is shown the Moon Kagari may detest her twin sister, since there were signs of jealousy for the Earth Kagari being on a effervescent planet full of life and joy, but her own self had to degenerate on a lifeless cold rock. She moderately has a fondness for coffee. :;Earth Kagari :: The Earth Kagari is far more advanced in speaking commonly than her twin sister after observing humans, however she has many flaws, evidently shown in the Terra route. She is usually cold and insulting towards Kotarou. He depicts her as a clueless princess instead of a divine being. The Moon Kagari and the Earth Kagari have one positive aspect in common, their desire for good memories. ; : :Kotori is one of heroines of Rewrite and attends the same school as Kotarou. She is skilled at gardening and is able to sense supernatural things. She has a hyper personality, has been good friends with Kotarou since childhood, and does not have very many other friends. She has an extremely strong pet dog named }} that says "mosu mosu" as opposed to barking. In the past, Kotori used to have a formerly abused dog named Pero who had been badly mistreated, so he was unable to trust any human, including Kotori. She is a Druid and has made a commission with a plant familiar that maintains the planet's memories of humankind. Her parents die from a previous car accident, but Kotori turns them into familiars. In the past, Kotarou once confessed his feelings to her, but she rejected him. ; : :Chihaya is one of the heroines of Rewrite who suddenly transfers into Kotarou's high school. She is a clumsy girl who has trouble honestly showing her feelings and has led a sheltered life causing her to know little about the world. She is constantly arguing with Kotarou. Her guardian is Sakuya Ohtori, who is also her butler. She and Lucia often have large disputes. It is shown that Chihaya's cooking is appallingly dreadful and tastes terrible enough to knock someone out. Unlike the others, her uniform is different, as there was some trouble purchasing the Kazamatsuri uniform. She used to live in a village where familiars were consistently being created, but it was assaulted by Guardian and so all of the residents along with her parents were killed. She is affiliated with Gaia. ; : :Akane is a heroine of Rewrite who attends Kotarou's high school one year above him. She is the president of the school's occult research society, and is known as the "School Witch" due to an air of mystery that she gives off. While she is more arrogant than Kotarou at first glance, she has another side to her personality, and even has a much plainer personality with close friends and family. Akane used to live in an orphanage that took care of children with mental deficiencies, where she would occasionally sneak away from. Sakura Kashima, the holy maiden of Martel, adopted her. Akane can control familiars, but inadequately. She has a scout bird familiar that delivers messages and guides Kotarou; it can also convey Akane's thoughts. Like Chihaya, she is also a member of Gaia. ; : :Sizuru is another heroine of Rewrite who is a shy girl on the public morals committee at school, and is one year younger than Kotarou. She has heterochromia, which she is rather self conscious of, hence she wears an eyepatch over her golden-colored right eye, making this impossible to tell; her left eye is blue. Though she does not speak much, she often gives off plentiful facial expressions, and Kotarou can decipher these along with her behavior and gestures to carry on a conversation with her. Sizuru is a member of Guardian and has the ability to heal herself and others, as well as inflict various forms of amnesia on people, and can also produce a mist that paralyzes familiars, but not half-familiars. Sizuru was born with these abilities which were awakened as a result of a traumatic event. ; : :Lucia is a heroine of Rewrite who is the class representative of Kotarou's class, and as such as a strong sense of responsibility and justice. She is a strong, fastidious girl who often must get involved with Kotarou's exploits when he gets out of line. Lucia is a member of Guardian and her abilities are a result of genetic engineering by Guardian, who wishes to create human beings capable of living in the wasteland that Earth would eventually turn into in a thousand years; a wasteland that is so harsh, that the entire atmosphere of Earth contains fatal miasma. As a result of genetic engineering that would allow her to live in this miasma, her body also produces poisonous miasma and poisonous pus. In order to subdue these poisonous excretions, she must take special medication. Another side effect of her genetic engineering is that her body creates vibrations, which she is able to direct towards foreign objects without touch. However, these inadvertent vibrations can cause trouble to machines, firearms, and other mechanisms. As a result, Lucia wields a katana in order to avoid jamming during battle (the vibrations also make her sword act like a chain-saw). Secondary characters ; : :Sakuya is a third-year student at Kotarou's school who looks after Chihaya as a guardian would, and despite having the same family name, is not directly related to her. He is extremely afraid of cats due to a previous accident, although he does not wish any cat ill will. While generally a sociably kind person, he is rather cold only towards Kotarou; Sakuya enjoys making fun of him. He wears glasses. ; : :Haruhiko Yoshino, who primarily is referred to by his surname, is a self-styled "mad dog" delinquent, but in actuality he does not cause trouble for people very much, though is still a tough young man. ; : :Touka Nishikujou is a new teacher at Kotarou's school who is always seen smiling and is very kind. While not a teacher of Kotarou or the others, she often talks with them in the hallways, and has known Sizuru for a while. She is a popular teacher among the students. ; : :Sougen Esaka is a middle-aged man who is the owner of an antiques shop in Kazamatsuri. He is fond of delicious food and frequents several restaurants around the city, making memos of places he likes. ; : :Arata Imamiya is a playboy who dresses young for his age. He is a member of Guardian and at one time was Kotarou's classmate. ; : :Inoue is a girl in the newspaper club at Kotarou's school. She suspects that Kotarou's bribed his way into being admitted to the school. Like Kotarou, she investigates the mysterious surrounding Kazamatsuri, and thus sees him as a rival. While not illustrated in the game, she is later given official artwork in other media. ; : :Often referred to as simply Gen, he owns a ramen shop Sizuru frequents. He is a strong man who is knowledgeable about what goes on in the city. ; : :Shimako is a young girl and skilled summoner in Gaia. She cannot talk. ; : :Midow is a hooded summoner in Gaia who becomes involved in attacking Kotarou with black familiar dogs. He is often accompanied by two other summoners who also wear hoods: }} and }}. ; : :Sakura Kashima is an older woman who is the holy maiden of Martel. She is a skilled summoner and has a large hatred for humankind. ; : :Shūichirō Suzaki is the head of the management department in Martel. ; :Jasmine is a young, poor girl from a third-world country Kotarou meets while on a mission for Guardian in the Terra scenario. He stays in contact with her even after he leaves back to Kazamatsuri. She is instrumental in letting the world know about Gaia, Guardian and familiars via the Internet. ; : Brenda is the main antagonist in Lucia's route. References External links *[http://key.visualarts.gr.jp/rewrite/character.html Official Rewrite character profiles] Category:Key (company) Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Category:Lists of video game characters